Hidden Away
by Teutonically-Magical
Summary: I also respected him for it. But it's not like I was going to let him know that.
1. Prologue

_I had always thought of the words 'fear' and 'respect' as being on the same level. _

_Growing up, I was taught that if you were feared by those around you, ultimately it meant that they held a certain amount of respect for you. _

_I carried these thoughts with me as I grew older, and saw no problem with them. _

_That all changed when I met that damned bean sprout. _

* * *

Allen sat wide-eyed in the Order's cafeteria with his usual array of food spread out in front of him, leaving a small space for Lenalee on the opposite side. She had but one plate of food to herself, a sweet omelet, and took small bites while she watched Allen, out of the corner of her eye, shovel food into his mouth at an alarming speed. A smile spread across her face and she giggled lightly at Allen. This was how he always ate, yet she had never quite gotten used to it.

Allen looked up for the first time since he had started eating. "What?" Allen asked with a mouthful of food. "Oh god… is there something on my face?" He swallowed and wiped anxiously at his face using his shirt sleeve.

Lenalee smiled. "No, it's nothing, Allen." She held back a laugh as she talked. She glanced to her left to see Kanda striding across the room, the usual 'don't talk to me or I'll split you in half' look on his face. Ignoring the expression, Lenalee said, "'Morning Kanda."

Kanda glared at her for a split second, grunted, and kept on his way. Lenalee didn't expect much more out of him, but was still slightly disappointed by his response. Was it that hard to smile every now and then?

A loud 'clang' rang through the cafeteria as Allen's fork rattled against his plate. He leaned back in his chair and held his hand over his stomach, a look of satisfaction spread across his face. Allen sighed. "Well, I for one am _stuffed._ What about you, Le-" Allen was cut off as he heard a high-pitched shriek from beside him.

Kanda, along with the rest of the cafeteria, turned in the direction from which it had come.

Allen's reflexes kicked in and he quickly reached his hands out, catching Miranda just before she came in contact with the ground. "Miranda! Are you okay?" Allen asked as he helped her into an upright position.

Kanda rolled his eyes and turned back around to face his plate of soba noodles, but continued to listen to the conversation.

"Allen! Oh, I-I'm sorry! I was just coming to get my breakfast, I guess I must have tripped on a loose board-"

"Or your own feet…" Kanda muttered under his breath.

"-but I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" Miranda blurted out.

"You didn't cause any trouble, it's okay." Lenalee flashed her a smile.

"Exactly. As long as you're not hurt, that's all that matters." Allen told her.

"Oh, w-well that's very kind of you…" Miranda glanced around, eyes taking in the mess on the table. "Could… I help you clean up anything?" She asked, reaching for an empty plate.

"Don't worry about it, we can handle it." Lenalee told her. Allen grinned at Lenalee. "I mean, _Allen_ can handle it."

"Are… are you sure? There are a lot of dishes here…"

Allen began piling plates on top of one another. "Yeah, we've got it Miranda, don't worry about it." Allen smiled and continued picking up after himself. Miranda shifted on her feet.

"Well… you're sure?"

Lenalee gave a light-hearted laugh. "Miranda, go on and get your breakfast, Allen's got it. I promise." Miranda lingered around the table for a moment longer.

"…okay, if you say so. Thank you again for catching me, Allen."

"No problem, Miranda." Allen said kindly. Miranda reluctantly walked away from their table and made her way across the Cafeteria.

After cleaning up their table, Lenalee and Allen walked out of the cafeteria together, passing Kanda on the way out. Allen could feel Kanda's eyes boring into the back of his head, but continued walking.

Kanda finished the soba noodles by himself. He always ate like this- by himself, that is. He preferred it this way, with nobody around to bother or pester him, Lavi being a good example of this.

Most people in the order knew to keep their distance from Kanda and his foul attitude at any time possible.

* * *

_The kid has kindness just radiating from his body. Where is it all coming from? Someone that's gone through as much as he has, and at his age, shouldn't be that happy. Not like it's a negative thing, I just can't seem to get my head around it. To think that he has enough strength to carry on his life acting like everything's perfect… I hate to admit it, but I envy that in him. _

_I also respect him for it. _

_Not like I'm going to let him know that. _

* * *

**Okay guys.**

**Honest opinions would be nice :3 One of my first stories, and I'm still kind of skeptical of myself.**

**I'm trying to decide if I need to slow it down a bit, even though this is just a prologue. There _will _be more with Allen and Kanda, and I'll be forming the plot through the next chapter or two, just to let anybody know.**

**I never did update my first story, Redemption, but I promise, I'll try my hardest to get this one updated. If I don't get writer's block... which I usually do T_T I'll also try to get Redemption updated. But I make no promises. Apologies :( **

**Review? For Me? n_n**

**-galaxybirds**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Tim! Whoa, there, calm down!" Allen swiped playfully at his golum, which was busy frantically buzzing around his head. Timcampy continued as Allen walked up the stairs toward his room. "Is something wrong, Tim?" Allen sounded slightly concerned. Timcampy hovered for a moment, a few inches from Allen's face, before taking off up the stairs and to the next hallway. Confused and a bit worried, Allen picked up his pace, chasing after the golum._

_Allen grabbed hold of the railing at the top of the stairs to steady himself. "Tim? Where did y-" Allen cut off his sentence as he took in the scene about 20 meters down the hall. A limp body lay on the floor, resting in an expanding pool of blood. Allen recognized the dark curtain of hair, causing every bit of color to drain from his face. Hesitant at first, he quickly appeared by the side of the injured exorcist. "…K-Kanda? Kanda!" A large gash was apparent under the left side of his ribcage. Allen reached out and tilted Kanda's head toward himself; Blood stained his lips and matted strands of black hair to his forehead._

_Allen could hear footsteps coming from farther down the hall. He froze and waited until the owner of the footsteps came into sight. Wait, no, there were two pairs of footsteps. Komui Lee and Reever walked by, Komui ranting about his newest experiment. They continued on casually, completely ignoring the scene and Allen's cries for help. "Reever! Komui! You have to help Kanda! I don't know what happened to him!" They didn't so much as glance his way before they disappeared down the steps. _

_A raspy cough came from below Allen, startling him. Kanda's eyes slowly opened and stared at Allen with a look of pathetic worry glinting in them. Blood seeped out of the corners of his mouth as he tried to find words. "Al…Allen…" Kanda's voice cracked as he talked. _

"_Kanda, don-"_

"_Walker…" _

"_Kanda, you're hurt. Don't talk, please. Not yet…" Kanda was silent. "Hey, Kanda. Can you hear me?" Still no response. "Kanda! Answer me!" Allen's voice tore through the hall. "You ca-" _

_Allen took a moment to come to his senses before realizing that he was suddenly on top of Kanda, with one leg on either side of his injured body. A strong tug on his shirt collar kept Allen from getting back on his feet. Kanda slammed their lips together with as much force as he could conjure in his current situation, cupping Allen's face in his hands. Allen didn't recoil, but instead returned the kiss with more ferocity than it had been given. Their lips moved in harmony for several blissful moments, Kanda's tasting salty and metallic- of blood. Said exorcist broke their kiss, panting lightly, hot breath pouring into Allen's mouth as he spoke. "Wake up… Moyashi."_

"_Wake up?" Allen took deep breaths in between words. _

"_I know you heard me, beansprout, now wake the hell up."_

* * *

"WAKE UP, MOYASHI, KOMUI NEEDS TO SEE US."

Allen awoke with a jerk, the thin sheets clinging to his legs in a cold sweat. "Nng…" He groaned and combed his hair out of his face using his fingers.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR SO I CAN TALK TO YOU PROPERLY, BEANSPROUT." Allen threw the covers back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before opening the door.

"What does Komui need?" Allen asked tiredly.

"There's been a possible innocence sighting in Lithuania. The Chief will explain the details once we get down to his office. And we can do that as soon as you get your ass moving and get dressed." The Japanese teen scowled at him before disappearing down the hallway.

"Oh… okay." Allen muttered as he closed his door. He reached for his exorcist's coat and buttoned it over his chest. Allen had the mind to make his bed, but just stood and stared at it in a daze. _Hold on… what the hell? Where did that dream come from… I don't have feelings for Kanda. And he hates me, along with everyone else, anyways. _Allen pondered his thoughts for another moment before shrugging them off. He slipped on his boots and made his way to Komui's office, the door closing with a light '_click' _behind him.

* * *

"Uh, brother?" Lenalee attempted to peer over the 3-foot tall stacks of paperwork on Komui Lee's desk. Komui's hands reached through a small gap in the paper and parted the stacks to either side of the desk. They teetered on the edge for a minute before falling and creating an avalanche of paper, adding to the mess in the room.

"LENALEE! OH, HOW GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Lenalee's overly-affectionate brother pulled her into a too-tight embrace, causing her to gasp for air. He released her from his arms, that silly grin still on his face, and she stumbled backwards and into Allen's arms. Allen frantically lifted her back into an upright position, his cheeks a light pink.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Chief. You said you had a mission for us. Mind telling us the details?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well sombody's grumpy today!" Komui pursed his lips and spoke to the samurai in a childish tone of voice. A few dozen books crashed to the ground as Komui Lee was slammed into the bookshelf.

"Kanda!-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MOYASHI." Kanda clenched his fist around Komui's coat, their faces separated by a mere couple inches. "Were you planning on getting the to the damn point, or were you just going to have us stand here all fucking day?"

"Cut it out, Kanda!" Kanda turned his head to glare at the silver-haired exorcist, who had come up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I don't know why you're always in such a foul mood, but you shouldn't take it out on other people!" Kanda glanced back at Komui, who returned the stare with pleading eyes, then back to Allen. A low rumble came from Kanda's throat before he released the Chief from his grasp and strode back to his spot in the cluttered room. Allen followed and stood between his fellow exorcists.

Komui Lee adjusted his coat and glasses before speaking. "Well, as I was going to say, I have a mission for you three, as you were told or probably assumed." He picked up a folder from his desk. "There's been a possible innocence sighting in Lithuania, Vilnius to be exact. I've gotten reports of 'paranormal activity'. Evidentially, people are beginning to see ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Lenalee sounded concerned.

"Well, spirits, as they could also be called. It says here…" He rearranged a few sheets of a paper in his folder and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "…that some people are gaining the ability to see their deceased loved ones. The grief of being haunted by the dead is causing a great deal of akuma to appear. We believe that innocence may be responsible for this, so I want you three to check it out."

* * *

**I am so sorry that I never update T_T I have writer's block 75% of the time. And usually when I have ideas, I never have my computer on me.**

**I should probably stop with the excuses and just admit that I'm really lazy -_-**

**Anyway, leave me reviews? I'd like to know if it's too rushed (I feel like it is again, but that just might be the way I write), or just what you guys think of it n_n**

**Oh, and as a reply to any comments asking this, yes, there will be more between Allen and Kanda. I mean, I guess there was in this Chapter...but...**

**I'm just rambling now.**

**I should stop. **

**Bye :3**


End file.
